1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a perch for trimming the nails of a bird to a predetermined length so as to prevent over trimming and bleeding resulting therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for pet nail trimmers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,934 to Runion teaches an abrasive surface that is provided on the feeding surface of a bird feeder pan. Thus as the birds eat, their beaks are abraded and trimmed. This controls the growth simultaneously with feeding the birds. The abrasive surface includes abrasive particles bonded to the feeding surface directly or may be bonded to the carrier which is adhered to the feeding surface.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,365 to Kacic teaches a litter box for domestic cats or other domestic mammals that has interior surfaces which are abrasive and that dull the claws of a cat when it uses the litter box. Abrasive material may be incorporated into the surfaces of the box, can be sprayed or rolled on the surfaces or can take the form of a thin flexible sheet of abrasive sheet material which is adhered to the surfaces of the box. Sheets are constructed to fit the side surfaces, end surfaces and bottom surface. The sheets can be adhered with a permanent or with an easily removable adhesive. The easily removable sheets can be replaced when worn. The sheets may include waterproofing material and or scented material and may be imprinted with a design pattern.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,397 to Johnakin, III teaches an elongated perch rod with a disk attached to one end. The perch rod functions as a perch and nail trimming device and the disk functions as a beak trimming and conditioning device. The disk (beak conditioner) is of shorter length and larger diameter than the perch rod. A connection assembly, which acceptably includes a threaded rod, nut, and washer is attached to the face of the disk (beak conditioner) that is opposite from the face of the disk from which the perch rod extends. The connection assembly functions such that the entire bird perch apparatus can be easily mounted to a bird cage or similar structure. The perch rod and disk are preferably made of a solid, abrasive material, such as concrete or resin with a gritty material embedded therein, so that the abrasive properties of the material preferably stay constant.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,084 to Kacic teaches a litter box for domestic cats or other domestic mammals that has interior surfaces which are abrasive and that dull the claws of a cat when it uses the litter box. Abrasive material may be incorporated into the surfaces of the box, can be sprayed or rolled on the surfaces or can take the form of a thin flexible sheet of abrasive sheet material which is adhered to the surfaces of the box. Sheets are constructed to fit the side surfaces, end surfaces and bottom surface. The sheets can be adhered with a permanent or with an easily removable adhesive. The easily removable sheets can be replaced when worn. The sheets may include waterproofing material and/or scented material and may be imprinted with a design pattern.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for pet nail trimmers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.